It is becoming common for companies to locate their physical computing resources (e.g., servers) in one or more data centers. These data centers are typically located in different geographical locations. Use of the physical computing resources is typically managed by allowing end-users to execute applications on virtual machines, which execute on the physical computing resources. One of the benefits of using a virtual machine is that it can be migrated from one server to another in a manner that is transparent to the end-user. The migration of virtual machine may involve moving the virtual machine to another server in the same data center or moving the virtual machine to a server in another data center. Using traditional networking routing techniques, the migration of virtual machines between data centers may result in inefficient routing of packets to the virtual machine after it has been migrated.